Spider-Man 2 (soundtrack)
| recorded = | venue = | studio = | genre = Alternative rock, hard rock, post-grunge, pop rock, pop punk, emo | length = 64:24 | label = Columbia | producer = Laura Wasserman | chronology = Marvel Comics film series soundtrack | prev_title = The Punisher: The Album | prev_year = 2004 | next_title = Blade: Trinity – Original Motion Picture Soundtrack | next_year = 2004 | misc = }} Music from and Inspired by Spider-Man 2 is the soundtrack album for the 2004 film Spider-Man 2. As a whole, the album reached the top 10 of the U.S. album charts and the top 40 of the Australian album charts. "Vindicated" by Dashboard Confessional reached the top of a world composite soundtrack chart in June 2004 and the top 20 of a composite world and U.S. modern rock chart. "We Are" by Ana Johnsson was a major success in Europe, charting in almost every European country. "Ordinary" by Train was on the U.S. adult top 40 singles charts. "I Am" by Killing Heidi was added to the Australian version of the soundtrack and released as a single in the country. It debuted and peaked at #16 on the ARIA Charts on July 19, 2004. Track listing The track listing for the U.S. version of the soundtrack is: International pressings Many versions of the soundtrack outside the United States contained additional tracks by artists exclusive to their native countries. *In the UK version of the soundtrack, Switchfoot's hit single "Meant to Live" is featured as track 12 between "The Night That the Lights Went Out in NYC" and "We Are". *On the Australian version of the soundtrack, "I Am" by Killing Heidi appears as track 17. *On the Japanese version of the soundtrack, "Web of Night" by T.M. Revolution appears and was a popular single in Japan. A track by indie band Mew called "She Spider" was also featured on the Japanese release. *On the Pakistani version of the soundtrack, a song by Strings titled "Najane Kyun" which translates to "Don't Know Why" was used. *3 Doors Down's single "Let Me Go" was originally intended for the soundtrack but was withheld. *The song "Where I Belong", by Sia was earmarked to appear on the soundtrack, but owing to a record label conflict, its inclusion was withdrawn. The single's cover art featured Sia dressed in a Spider-Man costume. *On the Polish version of the soundtrack, the single "Chron to co masz" by PtakY appears as track 17. *In Brazil, the band Jota Quest recorded the "Theme from Spider-Man" and was included as track 16. *The closing credits of the film featured a version of the theme from the original television cartoon series performed by Canadian crooner Michael Bublé. Chart positions ''Spider-Man 2: Original Motion Picture Score'' Although the soundtrack contains a portion of Danny Elfman's score, a more complete album of the film music was released as Spider-Man 2: Original Motion Picture Score. Tracks 10 and 11 are listed as "Bonus Tracks" as they were not used in the film (John Debney and Christopher Young reworked several cues of the score, in addition to music from the first film being tracked in). Score performed by The Hollywood Studio Symphony; conducted by Pete Anthony. Track listing Instrumentation * Strings: 30 violins, 14 violas, 14 violoncellos, 8 double basses * Woodwinds: 3 flutes, 2 oboes, 3 clarinets, 3 bassoons * Brass: 12 French horns, 4 trumpets, 6 trombones, 2 tubas * Percussion: 6 players * 2 harps, 1 piano References Category:2004 soundtracks Category:Danny Elfman soundtracks Category:Marvel Comics film soundtracks Category:Spider-Man soundtracks Category:Spider-Man (2002 film series)